


Hugs for Everyone

by winwinxnie



Category: WAYV
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinxnie/pseuds/winwinxnie
Summary: Inspired from that one WayV interview where they were vying to be Winwin's hug partner.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Hugs for Everyone

"Show us three types of hugs: First meeting, Long time no see and For the person you love."

As soon as Winwin finishes reading what was written on the roll of paper, he could feel a frantic tapping on his right shoulder. Xiaojun had suddenly jumped beside him with open arms. 

He was confused.

"Me! Me!"

Winwin whips his head to the right as he sees Lucas pointing at himself and to his surprise, even Kun spreads his arms wide open with a confident expression.

He was still confused as voices started to merge into one.

He recalibrates and remembers the task at hand. He needs someone to do the demonstration with. 

"So who wants to be my partner?"

"Me!!"

"I'm here!"

Now Ten has also joined the fray and Winwin could see him at the back raising his arms to volunteer himself.

Winwin's head is spinning. Why are they suddenly all so enthusiastic? He doesn't know who to choose and he doesn't want to choose since the others might misunderstand.

Then from behind him he hears Yangyang's voice. He was saying something but he doesn't comprehend because of all the chatter. This gives Winwin an idea though.

Yangyang!

Yes. He was just calmly sitting there and he thought of how he was his boyfriend earlier in this interview. That could work.

"Uh, I choose Yangyang."

"But I'm already prepared!" Lucas yells passionately and proceeds to make various poses hoping it could convince Winwin to pick him.

There's no problem choosing Lucas but Winwin's hand is already tugging at Yangyang's arm and as much as he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, Winwin just thinks it's a bit of a hassle to change his mind now.

So he finalizes his decision and goes with Yangyang.

The unlucky participants can't hide their disappointment as Yangyang makes his way to the front seat to be beside Winwin for the demonstration. 

Then from here, it was simply doing the required task. He demonstrates a type of rigid hug for first meetings. Next is a touchier version for friends who haven't seen each other in a while. And lastly, a simple yet firm hug for the person you like.

There was a bit of commotion afterwards but at least it was finished. What an interesting interview that was, definitely one of their most chaotic ones yet.

The interview wrapped up without a hitch and they are headed straight for the dorms after this. 

"Thank you."

"Bye bye!

"You've worked hard."

WayV each said their gratitude for the staff and bid them farewell. The seven of them and their managers make their way to the parking lot. 

When they rode the elevator, Lucas suddenly wrapped his arms around Winwin from behind.

Winwin was confused but not shocked. The rest also notice the situation instantly.

"Xuxi?" Winwin calls out Lucas' real name since they don't have eyes on them anymore. He's concerned if he's not feeling well.

Kun, as the leader, also starts to worry.

Lucas mumbles something.

"What?" Kun asks.

"This is the Boyfriend hug."

*Ding!*

The elevator chimes and opens to the basement parking lot.

The sound was perfectly timed to the surprised faces they are currently showing. They catch on and as expected they make quite the ruckus. 

"Hey, not fair!" Xiaojun exclaims.

"It's because Winwin hyung didn't pick me earlier, I said I was ready!"

"I want one too!" Ten echoes Xiaojun's sentiment, to which Hendery comments that he's not one to talk because he hugs Winwin the most out of all of them.

Winwin is relieved it wasn't anything serious. Lucas may look imposing most of the time, but in his eyes he can still be a silly little boy. He doesn't mind so he just lets Lucas be. 

Seeing that they were still glued inside the elevator, the manager reminds them to stop playing around if they want to get home early today. One by one they march out and Lucas just laughs as he half-drags half-carries Winwin out of the elevator knowing he's getting what he wants.

While walking towards their 2 vans parked side by side, Ten says, "Haha, wait I got another one. Girlfriend hug!" He then jokingly slaps Lucas's one arm off so he can latch onto Winwin's right arm better, like lovers on a date would.

In this kind of thing, there's no way Ten would let anyone beat him. 

"I also have an idea! Ten hyung, Xuxi, move." Xiaojun is already giddy. Following behind the group, he yells a short 'catch me' before sprinting and jumping straight to Winwin's back. Winwin automatically holds onto Xiaojun's legs. He does it with ease as the other is as light as a feather but he makes a mental note of the slight strain he's exerting. It must be the work of Xiaojun's newly acquired muscles.

Winwin fondly remembers when he previously gave Xiaojun a piggyback. It was during an idol sports event they attended in China. They don't do this often so Winwin is amazed how natural this feels for him.

"And what do you call that?" Ten, who is walking beside them, throws the question at him.

"Piggyback hug sounds so boring... I don't know... I'm gonna settle with DJ Xiao style hug!"

Winwin stifles a laugh at Xiaojun's tacky naming sense to which the other responds to by lightly smacking his shoulders. The thought of pinching Winwin's cheeks did cross Xiaojun's mind but he is not going to try his luck today. Getting piggybacked by him is already a big achievement in itself.

"You guys..." Kun says from behind the group. At first, Winwin thought Kun was going to come to his rescue and calm everyone down but today, apparently, is a day that keeps on giving.

Winwin stops walking and turns around just in time to see Kun trapping him and by extension, Xiaojun, into a firm bear-like hug. 

"You always ignore me." 

"What, I don't--" Winwin suddenly gives out a his typical squeaky giggle and squirms as Kun sneakily tickles his sides. He tries to sidestep him but Kun's arms are proving to be quite formidable.

One manager quietly watches from the side. "Ok, that's enough..."

"Group hug!!!" Hendery's voice echoes throughout the parking area and everyone goes along with it. They capture and enclose Winwin in a tight, chaotic and noisy group hug. Winwin squeals as he weakly attempts to get away, knowing full well he won't win. The parking lot is then filled with seven happy boys' combined screeches and laughter.

A shorter manager taps the other's shoulder and shakes his head. At this point, they have acquired the ability to communicate non-verbally and so he tries to convey that these boys are a lost cause. He just motions for the two of them to go and prepare the vans because realistically speaking, once Kun joins their shenanigans, it'd be hard to control them anymore.

"Let them tire themselves out. Let's just go."

The scene that was unfolding almost evolved into a tickling game or a game of tag. With Winwin being the default It. Yangyang did not hesitate to go after Winwin, very unlike his demeanor during the interview where he seemed reluctant to participate. Some joined in with Yangyang and some naturally started acting as defenders, like Ten and Kun.

When Winwin's having too much fun, it becomes harder for him to hold his laughter and his sides start to hurt. With hectic schedules and constant training even during periods of rest, he cherishes moments where they allow themselves to be carefree.

Anyone who knows Winwin knows he's not exactly the type who just gives hugs to anyone. He is the first person to shy away from any type of physical interaction but in moments like this, he genuinely thinks that being caught in a hug trap isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And sorry for the ending being a bit abrupt! 😅
> 
> I just really wanted soft and cuddly WayV and unlike that interview, I believe everyone should've gotten a hug. 😘


End file.
